Markus' Poke-Venture
by Blaine'sMagmar
Summary: A teenager named Markus and the start of his Pokemon Adventure! My first shot at a Fan-Fic. This is a story that came to me while I was just sitting back daydreaming one day. Reviews and comments are welcomed and encouraged! This is a work in progress,nowhere near done.
1. Prologue

Plain Font=First Person Characters

Bold=Narrator

Italics=Misc. Sounds

*Bzzt_ Bzzt Bzzt*_ **The young man's alarm clock begins to blare in his ears waking him up from his slumber and signaling the time of 7 A.M.**

**"**Ugh"** He slowly sits up right in his bed rubbing at his eyes with both hands in an attempt to help wake himself up.  
**

**The young man is a Nineteen year old teenager named Markus,He lives in the world of Pokemon. Pokemon are usually viewed as just animals or creatures and are usually used for battling purposes. Markus never liked the idea of making creatures fight for money,pride or badges,but he always saw them as friends. Today Markus starts his Pokemon adventure in hopes to build a stronger bond and friendship and obtain a better understanding of them.**

"Man I gotta' cut my hair." **Ma****rkus sighs as he strums through his messy black hair as he stretches out his long 6'1 frame. **"Fuck!" **Markus looks at his clock noticing it is almost 8 A.M. already,he's late for work at the local PokeMart just down the road from his town of Twinleaf,He hurries to get dressed into uniform and rushes out the door.**

**Markus starts his stroll down the main road which is only a couple of blocks to the Mart when he sees a young trainer with a Pidgey.**

**Young Kid-"**Get him Pidgey!,Ha Yeah! what a weak Pokemon!"

**Markus walks slowly up to the young trainer trying not to be noticed but at the same time see what exactly is going on. What appeared to be a regular battle ending up being something alot more disturbing,the young boy is ordering his Pidgey to continue attacking an already fainted Caterpie. Markus looks on nervously not wanting to say anything but he cannot watch this attack any longer without speaking up.**

"Hey you punk kid,leave that poor thing alone you won the battle just move on already!" **Markus noticed he is now shouting at the kid at the top of his lungs but he can't help it,he is shaking with anger.**

**Kid-**What concern is it of yours? Do you even have a Pokemon? if not move along while me and Pidgey dissect this little useless worm!" **The kid gives a cocky little smirk and orders his Pidgey to go in for the kill.**

**Kid-**"Pidgey! Peck! Now!"

**Markus watches as the Pidgey moves in about to drive its sharp beck into the torso of the fainted,defenseless Caterpie. "**I have to stop this somehow!" **Markus quickly thinks in his head. All of the sudden, Lightbulb! Markus lunges toward the young trainer knocking him to the ground distracting the Pidgey.**

**Kid-"**What the hell?! Pidgey help!"

**The Pidgey then diverts its attention to Markus and goes in for a dive. Markus in a quick flash jumps off of the kid,scoops up the Caterpie and begins to run as fast as he can without looking back.**


	2. New Adventures

**Markus in a flurry rushes through Route 201 with the Pidgey stabbing at his back with its sharp beck,each blow piercing into his skin through his T-Shirt. Markus collapses to the ground with the injured Caterpie cradled in his arms held tightly to his chest,protecting the injured Pokemon has now became his number one priority even ahead of his own life.**

"Ugh,I feel like I'm gonna' die.." **Markus begins to come to terms with his soon to be fate when all of the sudden the pain stops. Markus looks around with caution and lets out a sigh of relief as he sees that the Pidgey and the boy are nowhere in sight.**

"Alright.I have to get you to the PokeCenter little guy,come on."

**Markus gathers all the strength left in his body and takes the Caterpie into the Sandgem Town PokeCenter.**

**Nurse Joy-**"Oh my goodness! What happened to you young man?! you need medical attention right away!"

**Markus looks at Nurse Joy and dismisses her statement with a shake of his head,**"This Pokemon,he needs to be healed,he's really hurt...please.."

**Nurse joy scrunches up her face with a stern look of concern,Markus hands over the Caterpie with utmost care.**

**Nurse** **Joy-**"Very well...I will heal your Pokemon,this might take awhile,meanwhile I urge you to please go with my Chansey,she will help you with your own injures."**  
**

**Markus nods slowly as he follows the Chansey into the back room to get his injuries treated,but he can't help still being concerned about that poor little Caterpie and how disgusting the actions of that young trainer were,**"How many trainers are really like that?"** Markus thinks to himself as the Chansey tends to his wounds,**"This has to change I have to make a difference!"

**Hours Later**

**Markus walks out of the backroom with all of his wounds bandaged feeling refreshed. He is greeted by the face of a smiling Nurse Joy**

**Nurse Joy**-"Good news!,Your Pokemon is doing much better! he had some pretty serious injuries but he's a tough little guy and managed to pull through."

**Markus glances down at the Caterpie before him sitting on the PokeCenter counter not sure of what to do, this isn't his 's not a trainer,he doesn't even own any Pokeballs.**

**Nurse Joy-**Aren't you going to take your Pokemon with you? after all you did save this little guys life."

**Markus looks down blushing slightly and then glances at the Caterpie, Markus slowly brings his hand to the Caterpie's head,he notices it duck slightly as if it is about to be struck but then Markus' hand slowly comes down on Caterpie's head with a soft soothing pat. **_"pieeee." _** Caterpie starts to purr slightly at the affection he is being shown. **"Do you really wanna' come with me Caterpie? I'm not an experienced trainer or anything..."

"_pieeee"_ **Caterpie begins to**** nod vigorously**. "Okay then little guy,lets go!"** Markus extends his arm and Caterpie slowly crawls up it and is now sitting peacefully on Markus' shoulder.**

**As Markus and his brand new Pokemon step out of the PokeCenter Markus gazes at the town before him and slightly pauses in awe at the whole thing wondering what the future holds now that he officially has his first Pokemon, he can't help but feel excited thinking about te long adventures ahead. Markus surveys the town one last good time and then looks over at the small insect on his shoulder whom is in just as much awe as Markus himself.**

"Well Caterpie,I have a feeling this is the start of something really great." **Markus tells his new faithful companion while giving him another reassuring pat on the head,**"Don't you think so buddy?" _"Pieeeee"_**Caterpie nods in agreement as the two take their first steps together getting ready for a whole new journey.**


End file.
